borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grenade Mod
Longbow I have had a case where I aimed a longbow grenade directly at an enemy on a sniper platform with nothing behind him, and the grenade teleported right to him and landed at his feet before exploding. Perhaps this possibility should be confirmed and then made an addendum to the current article on the type. --Kittenykat 20:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Longbows are hitscan, and if the hitscan hits a character then it will teleport the grenade to the character and promptly fall to their feet, just as if you aimed it at a wall.Pantsburgh 00:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I edited this into the article, as well as re-worded it a bit. Let me know what you think. Pantsburgh 18:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sticky Fun fact: Sticking a sticky grenade on an enemy's weak point is a great way to deal an extremely powerful critical hit! One time I was being chased by a badass skag early in the game and I tossed a sticky grenade with just the right (lucky) timing to make it land in it's mouth, and it stayed there when it closed it. A few moments later the very surprised skag was a shower of goo. O_o --Kittenykat 20:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Un-fun Fact: Sticking a sticky grenade to a charging skag is not smart. Let's just say I nearly killed myself. Fortunately, the skag died! --Marcus Langley 07:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Rubberized They explode not on contact, but when enemy comes within a proximity range of grenade's explosion, which often makes them more useful than contact ones (they explode on direct hit only) - you can drop a grenade between 2 enemies and it will blow both of them. --Sinael :Good to know, I'll edit that in :D --Kittenykat 08:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Trivia While I appreciate the want to add trivia to pages of the wiki, frankly I think both posts here are just bits of wishful thinking by fans of their respective games. Fallout 3 has a monopoly on 'mirv' weapons in games about as much as halo invented stickies ;p They're just the freshest or fondest examples in the posters' minds. --Kittenykat 08:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I have remembered a mod for HL1 called "Gunman Chronicles" which had a programmable weapons. And you could program a grenade to be contact/proximity/mirv/timed (1-9 sec)/sticky or even booby trap. Thats all within one weapon. Oh and of course you could program a rocketlauncher to launch any type of grenade. Imagine a rocketlauncher that fires a boobytraps. Or two of them at the same time. Or homing sticky... Large Weapon List of most modern games looks poor in comparison to THOSE 7 guns)))--Sinael ::Yeah... MIRV stands for "multiple independently targetable reentry vehicle" and is a common artillery term. Just because Fallout3's best gun was called the MIRV doesn't mean everyone who uses it is copying them. Its just annoying.Conrad500 07:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Of course people wouldn't realize the fact that it said a possible refrence. And didn't strictly say "Fallout 3 made this. Borderlands copied it. End of discussion *RAGE*" I would also like to know where in the world did the first passage also mention anything about Halo 3 being the creator of stick grenades. As the fan base called them stickies. User:Joshua Nickerson :::Icing on the cake? 'MIRV' is something of a misnomer here, I think; they act more like cluster grenades, such as the ones from the Worms series. --Marcus Langley 08:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Backpack Space Category Is this even a necessary section? It barely counts as strategy, and the wording is very awkward. I'm tempted to just delete it, but I like to get approval from other users before I delete whole sections. Anyone want to second this motion? TheParagon 03:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm all for deleting it. It is entirely subjective and ignores the individual needs of particular characters and builds. -- WarBlade 10:16, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::This page is to describe grenade mods and how they work. Any strat should be left for individual build templates. Delete IMO. Pantsburgh 08:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Proximity Mines #Does anyone know the detection radius of a proximity mine? I suspect it matches the blast radius, but don't know that either. :/ #Do rakks set them off? That would be insidiously useful during the Rakk Hive quest to help thin out all the rakks that come at you, particularly the explosive ones. Level Requirements I've noticed that each kind of mod appears at specific levels. Extra elemental effects simply make the mod rarer. I'm still assembling a list, so any help that would speed things up would be appreciated. I could use info on the lower level grenade mods. We could then add this to th chart. Bouncing Betty: 43. Contact: 43. MIRV: 37. Rain: 46. Rubberized 43. Sticky: 4. Transfusion 40.--Mensahero 16:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : Are you suggesting we add the level requirement for grenades?DLanyon 20:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, sir. It helps people who are still leveling up and looking to get specific grenade mods.--Mensahero 02:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Sounds good. I'll also add grenade mods to my list of pictures requested and hopefully we can get them to match the lowest level in which they become available.DLanyon 04:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: Contact also available at level 34, Proximity at 37.--Mensahero 10:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC)